Incompatible con la realidad
by Mary Elizabeth Von Teese
Summary: El Doctor Granger siempre imaginó ese momento como algo completamente distinto a lo que realmente sucedía. Su hija rompió todas sus imaginaciones cuando trajo a casa a ese muchacho de ojos grises. Tanto que las volvió incompatibles con la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, el viento frio soplaba con moderación, logrando así un ambiente templado y tranquilo. En la terraza, Hermione y su madre, Jean, practican un poco de jardinería. Dentro de la casa, George Granger le muestra su tornamesa a un curioso joven de ojos grises.

No hace mucho que escenas similares se desarrollan los fines de semana en la casa Granger, el ambiente precario poco a poco a ido tornándose mas familiar a medida que George Granger ha aceptado al novio de su hija y se ha encargado de enseñarle como funcionan los artefactos que para él son de lo mas cotidianos, los actuales y los pasados, pues según ha dicho Hermione "solo papá podrá satisfacer tu curiosidad, Draco. Él entiende más de mecánica que yo. Papá, explícale, por favor…" y así inició el intercambio de información entre ambos. Uno explicaba física, matemática, química y mecánica y otro explicaba pociones, propiedades mágicas, hechizos y conjuros. Se tomaban toda la tarde del sábado en ello, Hermione y su madre aprovechan para cocinar juntas o practicar jardinería, pasear y platicar; por la noche, cenan todos juntos alguna de las deliciosas creaciones de Jean, y ambas parejas se van a dormir. Por la mañana se preparan para desayunar en algún sitio lujoso y caro, cortesía de Malfoy y luego se separan para terminar con sus respectivas labores.

Si, una rutina muy agradable.

Pero este sábado es diferente; este sábado en particular, Draco Malfoy se encuentra nervioso, nadie podría afirmarlo con seguridad pues lo oculta muy bien, pero lo está y cuando hacen una pausa del tornamesa para tomar una copa de coñac, sutilmente prueba el terreno de la conversación. Cuando se encuentra seguro, toma un aire más solemne y le habla con franqueza al hombre que reposa a su lado.

-_George, quiero casarme con Hermione_- soltó sin rodeos. El padre de la mencionada no dijo nada, pero lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo es azul. Algo que ya sabe.

-_Y me lo dices a mí, y no a mi hija, porque…-_ dejó la frase inconclusa mientras alzaba una ceja, esperando que el menor la completara.

-_Porque estoy solicitando su permiso para pedir su mano_- Y así lo hizo. _Chico listo._

-¿_Sabes? Esto no es como me lo imaginé_- comenzó –_cuando me di cuenta que mi niña crecía pensé que cuando trajera a su novio para presentármelo, se trataría de un chico amable y distraído, ya sabes, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro_- le lanzó una mirada discreta a los labios serios del menor - _pensé que sería uno de esos dos chicos que me presentó como sus amigos. El pelirrojo y el despeinado_- continuó haciendo caso omiso a como fruncía levente el ceño- _supuse que esos dos serían fáciles de intimidar para asegurarme de que la trataran bien. Creí que si lo entrenaba bien, podría encargarse del negocio familiar y asi retirarme pensando que todo estaría bien y con el dinero de mi retiro, pagar la boda de mi hija. Luego quizá tendría dos hermosos y agotadores nietos a los que me dedicaría a mimar_- terminó dando un nuevo trago a su copa.

Draco esperó lo que se considera correcto antes de empezar a hablar, pero George continuó.

_-¿Y que es lo que obtengo? Un joven rubio desteñido de turbios ojos grises, demasiado alto, demasiado confiado. Inexpresivo y calculador que se ganó a mi esposa arrastrando un "a sus pies" y soltando una sonrisa. Te odié_- hizo una pausa para mirar al rubio y no se sorprendió cuando este le lanzó una mirada muy similar a la que él mismo le lanzara minutos antes, la de "no me has dicho nada que no sepa ya", solo que en Draco lució mas prepotente.

George continuó.

_-Y el siguiente fin de semana, fuimos a desayunar a ese restaurante, el favorito de Hermione_- no hizo pausa para mirar si le seguía la conversación, pues sabia que lo hacía –_y te comportaste tan cortés, luciendo todos tus modales, buenas maneras y conocimiento del protocolo. Mi esposa estaba encantada. Yo te odié aún más._- se giró para verlo a la cara, ambos sabían que lo había hecho única y exclusivamente para cabrearlo, pero la sonrisa que esbozó Malfoy con los labios tan cerca de la copa, no hizo más que confirmarlo. – _Ambos sabemos que Hermione pretendía reñirte por eso y lo habría hecho si no fuera por los sucesos de esa tarde. Nos pediste amablemente permiso para que unas personas pudiesen venir para tratar algunos negocios y no tan cortésmente me negué, tu solo sonreíste burlón cuando Jean se ofendió y te aseguró que podías disponer de nuestra sala de estar si querías- _Esbozó una sonrisa nada feliz que fue respondida con una torcida que gritaba "es parte de mi encanto".

-_Mientras refunfuñaba que si no podías tener tu reunión en otro sitio, Hermione me dijo que originalmente debía llevarse a cabo en Italia, pero que tú no podías salir del país. Dije que entonces debías ser un criminal. Y salí de allí. Estuve muy cerca de la verdad, ¿no te parece?-_Draco tensó la mandíbula –_Y aparecieron todos esos… sujetos, que lucían de tu misma calaña, aristocráticos y ambiciosos hablando de negocios y mirando con asco mi casa. Quise asesinarlos, pero luego te vi a ti y supe que también querías asesinarlos. Me quedó más que claro cuando Hermione se acercó para ofrecerles té. Uno de ellos dijo algo que sonó ofensivo, el resto se lo celebró, ella se tensó y apretó los puños, pero tú, tú Draco Malfoy te levantaste de golpe, lo tomaste de la…demonios, olvide como se le dice a esa ropa que usan los magos. En fin, lo levantaste de las solapas y le murmuraste algo; inmediatamente levantaron las varitas, se lanzaron algo. Te dio en el brazo pero a el lo dejó tirado. Sus compañeros se derritieron en disculpas para todos y se marcharon. ¿Lo recuerdas?- _Dijo utilizando y un ligero tonito de admiración. A Draco, ese detalle no se le escapó.

El aludido solo cabeceó en señal afirmativa. A estas alturas ya estaba resignado a que tendría que escuchar algo que ya sabía, y que sabía mejor que el mismo narrador.

-_Mientras Hermione te curaba, pude ver ese horrible tatuaje tuyo. Hice un comentario, a decir verdad no recuerdo bien de que iba, pero puedo ver que tu sí- _soltó refiriéndose a la tensión del cuerpo de Draco, generada por el recuerdo de algo tan insultante- _ pero te ofendiste-_Draco resopló y George le ignoró- _ miraste a Hermione y le preguntaste por qué nosotros no sabíamos. ¿Saber qué? Mencionaste algo sobre tu padre en… As…Asqueban y tu madre dejándose morir de pena en San no-se-qué, que debías contarnos. Yo no entendía nada y Jean tampoco, pero mi niña sí. Te levantaste y te saliste por la puerta. Ella tras de ti.-_

Hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios con el coñac que aún quedaba en su copa y soltó un suspiro que hizo que Draco pensara que deseaba que el alma se le escapara en él.

-_No sé que sucedió después_- su interlocutor sonrió de una manera que lo hizo pensar en que realmente no quería saber lo sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo- _pero cuando regresaron, Hermione y tú nos contaron esa horrible historia a cerca de la segunda guerra mágica y todo lo sucedido en ella. Explicaron tu tatuaje y la cicatriz que no había visto que ella tiene. Es irónico, ¿no? ambos en el mismo brazo… Me enojé muchísimo. ¿Cuanto me tardé en poder hablar de nuevo con mi hija, muchacho? ¿Cuánto tardé en olvidar tantas mentiras?- _Esperó un momento a que el otro le contestara, pero eso no sucedió. Justo como pensó, el muchacho frente a él no le juzgó, aunque juraría que si sabe perfectamente cuanto tiempo fue el que no habló con su hija.

Se acercó a la botella y rellenó las copas de ambos. Aún había puntos que tocar.

-_Bebo admitir que ese fin de semana fue muy interesante y enriquecedor, además de enterarme de cosas inimaginables, ése fue el fin de semana en que pude asegurar que tienes sentimientos_- Draco enarcó una ceja, ¿realmente lo dudaba?- _Vi amor, dolor, duda, ira, amenaza, sinceridad y arrepentimiento en tu mirada, Draco Malfoy. Ese día supe que realmente amas a mi niña, de la misma manera en que yo amo a mi mujer y me tardé en aceptarlo, de hecho, la mitad del tiempo que no hablé con Hermione lo pasé asimilando esa verdad._- Draco le miró más atento, eso no se lo esperaba.

_-Posteriormente descubrí que el dinero que tienes lo has ganado por tu mano, sé que tu padre te desheredó y tu madre no esta en condiciones para cederte tu herencia-_ Ahora Malfoy estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo y en qué momento obtuvo esa información? La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente: Hermione. E hizo nota mental de hablar con ella después – _Sé también de tus empresas internacionales y tus negocios en mi mundo y en el mágico; sé que eres muy brillante y astuto, que eres fuerte, pues has salido de donde te encontrabas, para mejorar y que buscas mejorar cada vez más. Y eso, muchacho, es lo importante. Eso y que ames a mi niña- _Luego rió.

-_No eres lo que yo deseaba para mi hija, eres demasiado oscuro, pero Hermione te ama, y porque te respeto (y en realidad se que no tendría ningún caso) no pensaré siquiera en tratar de intimidarte; solo te pido que prometas tratarla bien y con respeto, solo así dejarás a este viejo con el alma tranquila. Sé que la amas-_ terminó, mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad

-_Lo haré_- Soltó Draco, con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir en ese momento. Se miraron un breve momento a los ojos y luego se estrecharon las manos, retomaron sus copas y la conversación a cerca de la amortentia, justo donde se había quedado. Como si esa conversación no hubiese sucedido.

Tiempo después Hermione llegó a casa de sus padres luciendo muy emocionada un anillo de diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas, diciendo que se casaría. Por el medio mágico y no-mágico. Su madre lució emocionada, sorprendida y complacida, su padre, solo complacido y algo nervioso. Ninguna de las dos mujeres presentes preguntó en ese momento la razón de su no-sorpresa, pero anotaron mentalmente preguntar.

Quizá Draco Lucius Malfoy no tuviera un gesto afable y una sonrisa colgada en el rostro constantemente, puede que tampoco fuera sincero todo el tiempo con todo el mundo, tampoco es alguien fácilmente avasallable y mucho menos se encargaría de su pequeña clínica dental, pero es inteligente y esta al nivel de Hermione y vaya que puede darle nietos que mimar.

Y con ese pensamiento, abrazó y beso a su esposa alegremente antes de dormir, al menos, no todas sus imaginaciones se deshicieron.


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

**En el capitulo anterior olvidé incluir el Disclaimer, en fin, que este aplique por ambos: No tengo un pretencioso acento ni un inglés completamente fluido, de hecho, mi ingles es más bien americano. Tampoco soy multimillonaria y no gano nada con esto. Al menos nada material. **

Incompatible con la realidad

Era un día soleado, el viento frio soplaba con moderación, logrando así un ambiente templado y tranquilo. En la terraza, Hermione y su madre, Jean, practican un poco de jardinería.

Absurdo. Hermione no puede mantener una planta con vida por más de una semana. Pensó desde dentro de la casa, un joven de ojos grises que escuchaba a George Granger explicarle algo sobre el torna mesa que se encuentra entre ellos

No hace mucho que escenas similares se desarrollan los fines de semana en la casa Granger, el ambiente precario poco a poco ha ido tornándose más familiar a medida que George Granger lo ha aceptado y se ha encargado de enseñarle cómo funcionan los artefactos satisfaciendo la gran curiosidad del Joven de ojos grises, quien termino por desesperar a su amada con tantos "¿porqué?" formulados, logrado que ella con su normalmente infinita paciencia se apretara el puente de la nariz, suspirara y se lavara las manos con un: "solo papá podrá satisfacer tu curiosidad, Draco. Él entiende más de mecánica que yo. Papá, explícale, por favor…" acompañado de una mirada de casi suplica que logra derretir hasta el más frio corazón. Entiéndase el de su amado. Él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan paciente sería ella con los niños y supuso que no tanto como se pensaría. Y así inició el intercambio de información entre ambos. Uno explicaba física, matemática, química y mecánica y otro explicaba pociones, propiedades mágicas, hechizos y conjuros. Se tomaban toda la tarde del sábado en ello, Hermione aprovechaba para aprender a cocinar sin asesinar a nadie, practicar a destruir el jardín de su madre y cuando esta se frustraba por la poca habilidad de su hija en lo que ella llamaba "actividades femeninas" paseaban o platicaban juntas; por la noche, cenan todos juntos alguna de las creaciones de Jean, que afortunadamente no tienen nada que ver con las monstruosas aberraciones culinarias de su hija y ambas parejas se van a dormir. Por la mañana se preparan para desayunar en algún sitio lujoso y caro, cortesía de él mismo (un poco de distinción no le cae mal a nadie) y luego se separan para terminar con sus respectivas labores.

Si, una rutina muy... Interesante.

Pero este sábado es diferente; este sábado Draco Malfoy se encuentra nervioso aunque nadie podría afirmarlo con seguridad (o al menos eso cree él) y cuando hacen una pausa del tornamesa para tomar una copa de coñac, sutilmente y esperando que George no lo note prueba el terreno de la conversación. Cuando se encuentra seguro, toma un aire más solemne y le habla con franqueza al hombre que reposa a su lado.

_-George, quiero casarme con Hermione-_ soltó sin rodeos. El padre de la mencionada no dijo nada, pero lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que el cielo es azul. Algo que ya sabe. Se abstuvo de entornar los ojos.

_-Y me lo dices a mí, y no a mi hija, porque…-_ dejó la frase inconclusa mientras alzaba una ceja, esperando que el menor la completara.

A Draco le choco que dejara la frase inconclusa. Al parecer el aire de sabelotodo es genético, pensó.

_-Porque estoy solicitando su permiso para pedir su mano-_ Completo acariciando las palabras al decirlas con un tono más calmado de lo que realmente se sentía.

_-¿Sabes? Esto no es como me lo imaginé-_ Oh no, por favor_. –cuando me di cuenta que mi niña crecía pensé que cuando trajera a su novio para presentármelo,-_Se abstuvo de entornar los ojos. De nuevo. _- se trataría de un chico amable y distraído, ya sabes, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro-_ No paso por alto la mirada que dirigió a sus labios, serios, como un buen Malfoy debe permanecer_- pensé que sería uno de esos dos chicos que me presentó como sus amigos. El pelirrojo y el despeinado-_ Lo intento. Realmente intento no fruncir el ceño, pero fracasó, la idea de Hermione con potty o weasel realmente le repugno.  
Romper el estoicismo, una razón más para que su padre se revolcara en su tumba. Bueno, acababa de pedir la mano de una sangre sucia, nada era peor que eso para su padre, así que no podía ser tan grave. _- supuse que esos dos serían fáciles de intimidar para asegurarme de que la trataran bien_.Creí que si lo entrenaba bien, podría encargarse del negocio familiar -buena idea, la de entrenar a la comadreja. Quizá podría enseñarle a dar la patita o a girar pensó con malicia-_ y asi retirarme pensando que todo estaría bien y con el dinero de mi retiro, pagar la boda de mi hija. Luego quizá tendría dos hermosos y agotadores nietos a los que me dedicaría a mimar-_ terminó dando un nuevo trago a su copa.

Créame George, no hay nada mas emocionante que practicar para hacer bebes con su hija. Nada en absoluto- añadio mentalmente con sorna

Draco esperó lo que se considera correcto antes de empezar a hablar, para convencerlo que él es mejor opción, pero George continuó.

_-¿Y que es lo que obtengo? Un joven rubio desteñido de turbios ojos grises, demasiado alto, demasiado confiado. Inexpresivo y calculador que se ganó a mi esposa arrastrando un "a sus pies" y soltando una sonrisa. Te odié-  
_Le hizo gracia. Mucha gracia saberlo, anoto mentalmente la parte de "turbios ojos grises" para mencionarlo a Nott la próxima vez que lo viera mientras mantenía su mirada divertida sobre su suegro

George continuó.

_-Y el siguiente fin de semana, fuimos a desayunar a ese restaurante, el favorito de Hermione y te comportaste tan cortés, luciendo todos tus modales, buenas maneras y conocimiento del protocolo. Mi esposa estaba encantada. Yo te odié aún más_-intento esconder su sonrisa complacida en su copa, asi como se ocultan los gemidos en la boca del amante. Lastima que en ambos siempre queda un fantasma, y lo que George Granger vio fue solo una parte de la satisfacción que le causaba saberlo molesto -_Ambos sabemos que Hermione pretendía reñirte por eso y lo habría hecho si no fuera por los sucesos de esa tarde. Nos pediste amablemente permiso para que unas personas pudiesen venir para tratar algunos negocios y no tan cortésmente me negué, tu solo sonreíste burlón cuando Jane se ofendió-_Draco casi sonríe cuando recordó lo curioso que le pareció que Jane y Hermione hicieran el mismo tipo de comentario con el mismo tono regañón. Casi. -_y te aseguró que podías disponer de nuestra sala de estar si querías-_ Quiso decir que las mujeres lo amaban. En especial las Granger, pero decidió que sería demasiado para el hombre de manera que solo sonrió cuando el otro lo hizo.

_-Mientras refunfuñaba que si no podías tener tu reunión en otro sitio, Hermione me dijo que originalmente debía llevarse a cabo en Italia, pero que tú no podías salir del país. -_maldijo a su novia un poco- _Dije que entonces debías ser un criminal. Y salí de allí. Estuve muy cerca de la verdad, ¿no te parece?- _Draco tensó la mandíbula, muy molesto por el uso de la palabra "criminal" en la misma oración en la que se le incluía _–Y aparecieron todos esos… sujetos, que lucían de tu misma calaña, aristocráticos y ambiciosos hablando de negocios y mirando con asco mi casa. Quise asesinarlos, pero luego te vi a ti y supe que también querías asesinarlos. Me quedó más que claro cuando Hermione se acercó para ofrecerles té. Uno de ellos dijo algo que sonó ofensivo, el resto se lo celebró, ella se tensó y apretó los puños, pero tú, tú Draco Malfoy te levantaste de golpe, lo tomaste de la…demonios, olvide como se le dice a esa ropa que usan los magos._ -túnica completo mentalmente _-En fin, lo levantaste de las solapas y le murmuraste algo; inmediatamente levantaron las varitas, se lanzaron algo. Te dio en el brazo pero a el lo dejó tirado. Sus compañeros se derritieron en disculpas para todos y se marcharon. ¿Lo recuerdas?-_ Dijo utilizando y un ligero tonito de admiración. A Draco, ese detalle no se le escapó.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, esos empresarios mágicos pretendían unirse a su imperio, pero se dedicaron a lanzar indirectas a cerca de lo mal que se veía que su emporio tuviera bases muggles. Pretendía desechar los cuando apareció Hermione llevándoles té. Tan amable siempre con cualquier alimaña.  
El jefe le pregunto con una gran sonrisa por el sitio donde había conseguido una sirvienta sangre sucia con la cual divertirse.  
El verla ahí, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados; sabiéndola humillada le hizo ver el mundo en color de rojo, y en una acción que solo podía definir como "Gryffindor" le lanzo un maleficio, ya ni siquiera recordaba cual fué o cual recibió, estaba demasiado concentrado en calmarse lo suficiente para planear el fin de la empresa enemiga que no presto atención al dolor o a las disculpas de los consejales, se entero de ello solo cuando Hermione lo mencionó  
Casi sonríe satisfecho al recordar el momento de desbancarlos. y dejarlos en la miseria.

Sabe que Hermione lo habría dejado pasar; pero también sabe que ella lo conoce y sabia que no lo dejaría así. Porque así es él. El malo, el mortifago, el vengativo.

Así que solo cabeceo para darse por entendido. A estas alturas ya estaba resignado a que tendría que escuchar algo que ya sabía, y mejor que el mismo narrador.

_-Mientras Hermione te curaba, pude ver ese horrible tatuaje tuyo. _A Draco aun no le queda muy claro el concepto de tatuaje. Así que solo continua escuchando. _-Hice un comentario, a decir verdad no recuerdo bien de que iba, pero puedo ver que tu sí-_ esta vez ni siquiera se ocupo en ocultar su molestia. Fue insultante a niveles muy altos _- pero te ofendiste-_Draco resopló y George le ignoró. Eso lo jodido un poco mas _-miraste a Hermione y le preguntaste por qué nosotros no sabíamos. ¿Saber qué? Mencionaste algo sobre tu padre en… As…Asqueban- _Azkaban _-y tu madre dejándose morir de pena en San no-se-qué-_San Mungo _-, que debías contarnos. Yo no entendía nada y Jean tampoco, pero mi niña sí. Te levantaste y te saliste por la puerta. Ella tras de ti.-  
_  
Draco se tensó un poco al recordar que recientemente su padre recibió el beso del dementor.  
Se sintió dolido y molesto pues George lanzó sal a la herida que aun permanecía abierta.

El suspiro que George lanzo luego de mojarse los labios con el licor, le recordó dolorosamente al momento en que un dementor absorbe el alma de un ser humano, ese liquido le pareció de algún modo retorcido un catalizador para expulsar el alma del cuerpo. Penso que el hombre deseaba perder el alma, pero el no. Así que discretamente dejo de lado su copa.

_-No sé que sucedió después-_ imágenes pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa en su mente. Ambos gritando, peleando sobre lo que se debía hacer, un beso apasionado y agresivo. Hermione desnuda, sus senos moviéndose rápidamente, gimiendo. Sonrió por el recuerdo

_- pero cuando regresaron, Hermione y tú nos contaron esa horrible historia a cerca de la segunda guerra mágica y todo lo sucedido en ella. Explicaron tu tatuaje y la cicatriz que no había visto que ella tiene. Es irónico, ¿no? ambos en el mismo brazo… Me enojé muchísimo. ¿Cuanto me tardé en poder hablar de nuevo con mi hija, muchacho? ¿Cuánto tardé en olvidar tantas mentiras?-_ Meses. Meses enteros en los que su novia sufrió y lloro por el enojo de su padre, en los que Jane salía a visitarlos e intentaba mediar con su hija y marido para solucionarlas cosas. Meses en los que un ambiente tenso se sentía cuando los tres se reunían. Draco aun recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Jane, cuestionándole porque luego de enterarse de toda la verdad, ella no lo odiaba. Ella le respondió que eso no era cuestión suya, si no de Hermione quien ya lo había perdonado, pero no dijo nada, sabía que no era lo adecuado, no puede lo que el mismo había hecho en su vida. No lo justifica, pero entiende. y sabe que George lo sabe.

George relleno las copas. Aun tenía ganas de hablar, lo cierto es que Draco las había perdido desde algún tiempo atrás

_-Debo admitir que ese fin de semana fue muy interesante y enriquecedor, además de enterarme de cosas inimaginables, ése fue el fin de semana en que pude asegurar que tienes sentimientos-_ Draco enarcó una ceja. Y río mentalmente, ¿realmente lo dudaba? Se sintió satisfecho ya que al parecer el arduo y medieval entrenamiento que Lucius le dio, había funcionado. Nadie puede ver a través de la coraza Malfoy era algo que le repetía constantemente

_- Vi amor, dolor, duda, ira, amenaza, sinceridad y arrepentimiento en tu mirada, Draco Malfoy. _Recordó ese día, se sintió vulnerable y odio haber dejado fluir sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero al parecer, de no haber sido así, no habría ganado tantos puntos con el mayor. En su mente, su debilidad se justifico. _-Ese día supe que realmente amas a mi niña, de la misma manera en que yo amo a mi mujer y me tardé en aceptarlo, de hecho, la mitad del tiempo que no hablé con Hermione lo pasé asimilando esa verdad.-_ Draco le miró más atento, eso realmente no se lo esperaba, no tanto el hecho de que ambos amaban con la misma intensidad a sus parejas, Draco se dio cuenta que si algo tenían en común ellos dos, era la intensidad de las emociones. Sino el tiempo en que George se tardo en aceptar esa verdad.

_-Posteriormente descubrí que el dinero que tienes lo has ganado por tu mano, sé que tu padre te desheredó y tu madre no esta en condiciones para cederte tu herencia-_ Ahora Malfoy estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo y en qué momento obtuvo esa información? La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente: Hermione. E hizo nota mental de hablar con ella a cerca de cómo no abrir su bocota después _– Sé también de tus empresas internacionales y tus negocios en mi mundo y en el mágico; sé que eres muy brillante y astuto, que eres fuerte, pues has salido de donde te encontrabas, para mejorar y que buscas mejorar cada vez más. Y eso, muchacho, es lo importante. Eso y que ames a mi niña- _Luego rió.

_-No eres lo que yo deseaba para mi hija, eres demasiado oscuro, pero Hermione te ama, y porque te respeto (y en realidad se que no tendría ningún caso) no pensaré siquiera en tratar de intimidarte- _ Draco se lo imagino con el ceño fruncido amenazándolo. A el. Draco Malfoy, que convivió con el Lord Oscuro en la misma casa tuvo que admitir que si de algo le sirvió semejante horror, fue para curarse de espanto, y George definitivamente no era ni un poco intimidante y supo también que George ya lo sabía. El no era cobarde ni manipulable._-solo te pido que prometas tratarla bien y con respeto, solo así dejarás a este viejo con el alma tranquila. Sé que la amas- _terminó, mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad

A Draco le conmovió tanta sinceridad, así que soltó a bocajarro _-Lo haré_- con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir en ese momento. Se miraron un breve momento a los ojos y luego se estrecharon las manos, retomaron sus copas y la conversación a cerca de la amortentia, justo donde se había quedado. Como si esa conversación no hubiese sucedido.

Al menor de los Malfoy esa acción le recordó a un antiguo ritual mágico de compromiso entre caballeros y la idea le pareció hilarante

El gran día llegó. Se le propuso en un pic nic a la luz de la luna y las varitas, con comida deliciosa, preparada por elfos, claro. Se lo pidió de manera más bien casual, pero fue especial. Para ambos.  
El anillo, de diamantes porque la futura señora Malfoy se merece lo mejor, le dijo; con rubíes porque ella perteneció a la casa de griffindor y lleva esmeraldas dado que el perteneció a slytherin. Ese anillo representa la unión y aceptación de ambas casas, de ambas personalidades. Del amor de ambos.

Y le propuso matrimonio por el medio mágico y no-mágico.  
Única y específicamente para complacerla, puede que desee casarse con ella mas eso no significa que todo lo muggle le encante, pero sabía que se sentiría un poco vacía de otro modo, creería que se perdía de su parte muggle y el la amaba por ser quien era, con todo y lo muggle.

Una semana después ella se dispuso a dar la noticia a sus padres mientras Draco trabajaba.

Hermione apareció en casa luego de decirles la noticia a sus padres, emocionada y feliz. Resplandeciente. Se abrazaron y tomaron juntos el té como buenos ingleses, al terminar, se sentaron frente a la ventana y se quedaron contemplando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lo que vino luego, Draco realmente no se lo espero.  
_-Le pediste mi mano a papá, ¿no es cierto?-  
-¿Por que crees eso?-_ pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo  
_-Porque papá no parecía sorprendido y estaba algo nervioso-_ el maldijo mentalmente a George y su mirada que era un libro abierto _- y porque te pusiste nervioso cuando te pregunté-_ eso le sorprendió, esperaba que no lo notara y pudiera negar ese incomodo hecho. Ella debió notarlo.  
_-Vamos no te sorprendas , Draco, ¿de verdad crees que no me doy cuenta?-_ levanto una ceja escéptica _-Sé que crees que nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de ti. Pero yo lo se. Y puedes estar seguro que nadie más lo hace.  
_El se limito a sonreír y abrazarla con más fuerza. No se equivocó de mujer _-Te amo-_ murmuro contra su oído, lo que la hizo estremecer. Permanecieron así y en silencio un momento antes que ella lo rompiera  
_- Y... ¿como fue que le pediste mi mano a papa?-_  
Draco se revolvió incomodo.

**Quiero disculparme ampliamente por la tardanza, el primer capítulo lo publique antes de iniciar la universidad y no supe manejar todo junto, ahora espero poder hacerlo mejor.**

**Hay algo que no me termina de gustar, pero ha sido la versión mas satisfactoria que logré. Ya solo flta un pequeño drabble a cerca de los nietos de George. Regalo para mi primer review en la vida. **

**Es mi primera historia escrita hasta ahora, por eso :)**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Ahora lo deje mas espaciado para facilitar la lectura, espero cumpla el efecto deseado.**


End file.
